All Too Well
by gtnothaft
Summary: New city, new people, new life. That's what moving meant to Beatriz. This new girl knows nothing about BTR, but when the chance of making four new friends comes her way, Bia doesn't say no. Fights are unevitable, together with friendship, hate, love, and of course, surprises...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was already rushing through the halls, even in my first day here at Minnesota Heights High School. Minnesota Heights was the best private school on the American Midwest. The variety of students include famous people's children, famous children, and basically anyone with a important name in today's society. I would fit in perfectly, NOT. The school map was clutched between my fingers, but I wasn't able to find the homeroom. Did i say that this was also the biggest school on the Midwest?

"My gosh! What's happening here?" I said to myself. I finally had found my homeroom/writing classroom, but there was a huge crowd right in front of the door. I tried pushing my way towards it, but t wasn't working. All the girls around me started screaming, I'm sure I couldn't even thinks properly around do much noise. I continued pushing people away, but the crowd was centered just outside the room, so it wasn't helping.

I tried asking someone, but it didn't help. "What's happening?" The girl stared at me with shocked expression

"Big Time Rush!" She shouted, and I stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"Big Time Who?" The girl just shook her head, ignoring me, and turned around.

_OK then._ I continued pushing people out of the way and entered homeroom. I saw some empty seats on the back of the room, so I went and sat there, taking _Hamlet_ from my backpack.

A few pages later, I noticed a shadow on top of the book.

"You're blocking the light." I said, not leaving my eyes from my book.

"You're on my seat."

I looked up, and a pair of hazel eyes met my chocolate brown ones.

"I didn't see a name on this chair." I went back to my book, but that boy took the book from my hands. "HEY! Give it back!" I started jumping to reach the book, but he was much taller than me.

"I'll give it back when you leave my seat, new girl." I stood up on the chair and jumped, reaching for the book, but I fell on top of him.

"Wow! Who would've thought that James would be getting lucky even before the first bell?" I quickly jumped up, and the whole class was staring at me, especially three other boys. Seeing that, I sat back at the same seat.

"Shut up Henderson." James got up from the floor, and WOW, that guy is hot!

"Relax Maslow. And who is this?" Henderson asked me. Between both of them, I don't know who is hotter.

I didn't answer, I just stared at the four boys in front of me.

James looked like a surfer. Shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and muscles. A TON of muscles. Henderson was shorter than James, but taller than me. He has some muscles, but not as much as James. Seriously, I never saw a man use so much hair gel. His hair was in a faux hawk, but with extra gel. The blond has 3 features that surely leave an impression: his green eyes, his eyebrows, and his nose. Last but not least, the short Latino was completely hyper. He was unable to stand still.

"Hello? Earth to hot girl!" Henderson kept waving a hand in front of my face.

"Don't call me that. In fact, don't talk to me again." I put the book that I was still holding inside the backpack.

"But we can make you popular!" The blond stated, as if that was what everyone wanted.

"So don't talk to me again. I don't want to be popular." I said, getting up, and leaving the four boys staring at me. I was so happy that there was still a seat in the front of the class.

This junior year will be fun.

After the bell rang, I found my way to Math, the next room to the right. I sank on a chair as far as I could get from the front of the room. Nobody noticed me, which I was fine with. Nobody until the English teacher arrived.

"Miss Beatriz Moore? Where are you?" The teacher asked. I raised my hand, and he called me to the front of the classroom. I felt all eyes on me. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Bia. I was born in Brazil and lived there for 14 years, then I moved to Canada, and 2 years later to this hellhole called Minnesota." I finished my little speech and sat down. Every single living being in the classroom was looking at me. I hated to admit this, but I was already used to it.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the class, I didn't need to. I should've been graduating this year, but my sister wanted to be a normal teenager, and not a super genius that would be graduating two years sooner than normal.

All the other classes until lunch were the same. People staring at me, me not paying attention to the class, and me reading all the time. Some teachers asked me to answer some questions, to see if I was paying attention, and guess what, I got them all right.

Lunchtime was a nightmare for me. I always am the loner, who has no friends to eat lunch with.

I sat alone, and started eating my lunch, an apple. I didn't eat too much, and an apple was about the normal size of a meal for my body. While I was texting Mariana, my best friend since forever, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos sat at the table. I didn't notice them, not until James said.

"Who are you texting?" He tried peeking, but I locked the Iphone.

"None of your business." I went back to eating my apple, since texting was not an option, and was interrupted again.

"I realized that we never introduced ourselves. I'm Kendall." The blond said.

"I'm James, but you already know that." He gave a smile that would melt any girl's heart, except mine.

"I'm Carlos Pena!" The Latino boy said, with a huge smile.

"Henderson, Logan Henderson." Logan said, with an horrible imitation of James Bond.

"And we're Big Time Rush." The four of them said in unison.

"Two things. First, please, for humanity, NEVER use that pickup line again. Only Daniel Craig has the right to use it." I stated, staring at Logan. "Second, Big Time Who? I asked this question before to another girl, but she didn't answer me."

I swear, the four of them stared at me like I was an alien for not knowing who Big Time Rush was. James was mad, and I think they never met someone who didn't know who they were.

"I can't believe this! where did you live before here? Wasn't there any television, or YouTube?" James was freaked out. I just nodded.

"Wait a second. You said you lived in Florida right?" Kendall asked, and I nodded, waiting to see what his point was. "We toured in Florida! In all big cities! You must've heard o us!"

"Now it makes sense. You're that annoying band that played beside my house. I almost shot you. Sleep was impossible that night." All my friends back in Florida were obsessed with them, but their music irritated me. That's why they seemed bit familiar.

Before any of them gave any response, two girls arrived. One went directly and kissed Carlos, and the other sat on James' lap.

"Hi Jamie! Why didn't you wait for me? I missed you walking me to the cafeteria." Her voice was annoying, and her face was even worse. She looked like a horse.

"Sorry Hals. I guess All of us got so engaged in our conversation with Bia, that I forgot about that." Both girls finally noticed me. And both looked mad.

"I'm Halston, and she's Alexa." The blond that was with James said to me, as if it was my obligation to know who they are.

"Bia." I said. Botha of them went back to their boyfriends, and I could observe them well.

My impression on Halston was correct. She really looked like a horse. I don't know why, but I had an impression her blond hair was dyed. Her voice made me sick, and she wasn't here for more than five minutes.

Alexa seemed nicer, much nicer than her friend. She wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. Her hair was dyed blond definitely, the brown roots showed. she was bout Carlos' height, and they matched as a couple.

"Bia, come with me to the bathroom please?" Alexa asked me. The girl was so much nicer than her friend, and her voice didn't annoy me.

"Okay." Both of us got up, and she lead me to the bathroom just outside the cafeteria. As we arrived there, she started speaking.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. Halston is a bitch. Yeah, she's my best friend, but she's a bitch. Be careful with her. And try not staying too close to James in front of her. She's super jealous of him." The way she said that was so sincere, if she was lying, she deserved an Oscar of that performance.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep my distance from him"

"You're welcome. Any friend of Carlos is my friend. Come on, let's go back." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom.

On the way back to the table, which was at the other end of the cafeteria, Alexa told some funny stories about the four boys, and both of us arrived at the table laughing.

"What is the reason for so much happiness?" Carlos asked, wrapping a hand around Alexa's waist.

"Just girl talk. Nothing you men would understand." She looked at me, in hopes of some support.

"Yeah, girl talk." I nodded, and both of us started laughing again.

The rest of the day passed by normally. I had AP Calculus with Logan and James, English with Carlos and Halston, and Chemistry with Kendall, Alexa and Halston. The only problem was when the last bell rang, and I received an text from Sophia, my older sister, saying that she couldn't pick me up.

"Oh fuck." I cursed under my breath. Kendall apparently heard that.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I don't have anyone to take me home. I'm stuck here in school till my sister stops thinking only about herself and come here to pick me up." I sat down in the front steps of the school, and a passing boy almost tripped on me. "Be careful you dumbass!" I yelled at him.

"I can take you home. Come." Kendall went towards a black convertible.

"That's yours?" I asked, in shock.

"Yeah, I bought it after we arrived from the tour." Kendall opened the door for me, like a real gentleman. The light leather seat sank when I sat down, and because the car was low, I almost fell. Kendall entered the car and put a CD to play from the

"So where do you live Bia?" He asked as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"In the end of the Main Avenue. I don't know the exact address. I still can't believe this is your car. It's too much for a 16 year old." Kendall looks at me and starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Come on Blondie! Tell me! I hate being curious. We're friends, right?." I said, leaning towards him and holding his arm.

"Yeah. So, tell me, what's up between you and Alexa?" He asked, changing subjects. We stopped at the red line and he turned to me.

"Nothing. She was just being friendly, I think." I answer. The light turned green, but we entered a school zone, so 15mph was the fastest we could go.

"So what did both of you talk in the bathroom?" My house wasn't too far from school, but this was taking too long, but I couldn't complain.

"Halston. Lexi gave me some advice on her. She told me to be careful. She also said that Halston was a bitch." Kendall laughed a little.

"That is true. Be careful with both of them, even more with Alexa. She seems nice, but is diabolic." He said, turning, and looking at me.

"I'm naturally careful. but thanks for the advice." Our gaze connected, and he quickly looked back at the road. I noticed a small blush on his cheeks, but ignored it.

"We're at Main Avenue. Which one is your house?" He said, changing the subject, again. I was still leaned on his shoulder, and was enjoying it. I've never been on a convertible before, but I hoped it wasn't the last time.

"The blue one over there, with the glass door." I pointed toward my new 'home'.

"Here you go. Want a ride tomorrow too?" Kendall said, pulling up on my driveway.

"Sure." I leaned and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Remember, you can tell me anything." And with that I left the car.

I entered the house and noticed exactly how 'busy' my older sister was. I could hear moans and grunts all the way from the front door. I didn't want to bother her 'work', so I wnt towards my room, and ignored her and her company, putting my earphones on top volume. I changed into other clothes, since it was a bit chilly outside. These other clothes include my dad's Princeton sweater, and faded jeans. I quickly made my way out of the house, towads anywhere with coffee. After some minutes of walking, I found a Starbuck's and a local place. I preferred the local one, since I liked my coffee black, and not fillled with tons of different things. Not that I hate Starbuck's, but sometimes it's too much.

The coffee shop was full, mainly with students from Minnesota Heights. I recognized some people from the classes I had. I saw Logan and James at the end of the shop, surrounded by girls. My eyes met Logan's, and he mouthed _'Save us'_. I grabbed a cup of coffee at the counter and went towards both boys.

"Hey boys." I said, and sat beween both of them. "How's everything?"

Before they could answer, I continued.

"Excuse me, but this is a private conversation." The girls surrounding them on the couch noticed what I meant, and with some death glares, they left. Well, most of them.

"Who do you think you are to say these things to us? You're not even a rusher." The same girl from this morning asked me. I recognized that red hair from our enconunter on the halls.

"I don't even know what that is, but i don't care. I, different from you, don't care who they are. Let me guess, you only started talking to them after they became famous?" Her face became bright red, like her hair, and she finally left. Both boys were staring at me, again. "What are you two dorks staring? Take a picture, it lasts longer." I said, imitting the redhead's annoyig voice, and all three of us started laughing.

The rest of the afternoon was just like that. The three of us got to know each other, and laughed a lot together. James owned a dog, named Fox, and lived some houses away. Logan only started using his hair like that after the band got successful. They also told me about the band, about how they were practicing in Kendall's garage and a producer was driving nearby and heard them.

Many stories and coffees later, I received a text from Sophia.

_Where the fuck are you? When you come back, bring food._

"Sorry guys, but I need to go. See you tomorrow." I got up and left. Before going home, I passed on a diner and picked up 2 burgers with fries and took home, not wanting to set the beast on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Sophia! I'm home! With food!" I yelled, entering the house.

"Where were you, missie?" I almost jumped. I didn't see my sister sitting in the couch, since all the lights were off.

"Out. I brought food. be happy with that." I handed her the bag with her burger, and started walking towards my room.

"With who?" Sophia continued asking.

"No one that matters to you." I said harshly.

"Don't get all riled up. I just want to be sure you won't make the same mistake again." Sophia said, taking a bite off her hamburger.

"No need to worry." I said, going towards my room, locking the door once I was inside. I was already tired of being treated as a child for one small mistake. My phone beeped, taking me out of my thoughts. It was Mariana, my best friend back from Canada. She is basically my only friend from back there, her and a few others back from Brazil. We texted for a while, and only stopped when she went to bed, since there is a slight difference in time zones.

I took a long shower and prepared to bed. I was laying down when I remembered the writing homework. It wasn't hard, we just needed to write a paragraph about our first day of classes. I was too tired to do it, but didn't want to get in trouble already. Let's start so it'll finish faster. I didn't know what to write about the first day, so I just talked about the classes, and the friends I made.

A couple of minutes later I was done, and already in bed, ready for a good night's sleep. At least, that's what I hoped for.

_I woke up, cold, not recognizing where I was. The bed was hard, and the only blanket was too thin. The room I was in was small, with one door and one small window. The smell of pine trees and mold filled the room. My head felt like ten thousand elephants stepped on it. My head wasn't the only thing that hurts. I tried moving, and hit my shoulder on the mattress. An excruciating pain shot up my arm, and when I turned to see, I noticed the sleeve of my white dress was completely red. I screamed, and the door opened._

_"Well, it was about time that you woke up." I instantly recognized the man that entered the room._

_"Where am I?" I asked him. Again, I tried getting up, without hitting my shoulder this time, but my feet were tied to the bedposts. _

_"Nowhere anyone could find us." He said, moving closer to the bed._

_"Why would you say that?" I moved closer to the wall, and farther away from him. I felt the cold wood against my back, and pulled my legs, at least what I could, up to my chest._

_"Why are you trying to hide from me?" He sat on the bed, and I had nowhere to hide. _

_He put his hand on my knee, and moved up. I tried pushing his hand away, but his grasp was too strong. He put his other hand on the back of my head, and forced a kiss on my lips. I tried pushing him away, in vain. He continued forcing himself on top of me. His large hands held down my arms, and I couldn't move. I was only able to scream._

I woke up screaming. It wasn't the first time I had this dream, but I hadn't had one in a while. I hate it. I still felt the cold mattress on my back, my shoulder and ankle still had scars from that day. I had already been to many therapists, but nothing worked. That happened some years ago, and I was still traumatized. The guy who did that to me was my boyfriend at the time, and he is still out there somewhere. I hate thinking about this, but this nightmare always brings back the same feelings. I don't know what I would be now if that lumberjack hadn't heard the screams, and saved me before it was too late.

I tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. I never can after a dream like this one. So I laid awake, thinking about how my life changed after that day, and well, it had changed a whole lot. Now I had a problem about giving to much trust on one person. I also hadn't had a boyfriend since him. Of course, I had flings, but nothing too serious. I separated myself from most of my friends, except Mariana, the only one who knew everything that happened. Since I was far away from Quebec, where it all happened, I had a better possibility of forgetting what happened. He didn't know where I went, and nobody here was pitiful about that. Thinking about this things must've been good, because I fell asleep again, and this time, no nightmares.

It seemed that I slept for 5 minutes before the alarm rang. I dragged myself out of the bed and to the bathroom, so I could make myself presentable to school. I looked myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. Okay, my face in the morning isn't beautiful, but today it was horrible. The bags beneath my eyes were huge, and my eyes were red, even though I don't remember crying. My hair was all over the place, and brushing it wouldn't take it back to normal. I passed concealer on top of the bags, but it just made them lighter. I brushed my hair, but it was still a mess. I got out of my pajamas and changed into jeans and a white t-shirt, nothing special. Sophie probably already left, or is still sleeping. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. I'm a horrible cook, and burned the scrambled eggs, so I gave up and made some pre-made pancakes. these I couldn't burn.

As soon as I finished the pancakes, I heard a honk from outside. I looked out the kitchen window and saw Kendall outside, leaning on his car. His blond hair was covered up by a gray beanie, but a little bit still appeared on the front. I rushed to my room and picked up a black leather jacket and my backpack, and left to meet the blonde outside.

"Good morning Blondie." I said, reaching the car, and taking him from his thoughts.

"Good morning to you too, Bia." I passed through him and entered the car. He circled and did the same on the driver's seat. We drove in silence for a bit, until he took a good look at my face.

"Bia, what happened? Didn't you sleep?" He looked worried. I hid my face with my hands.

"Nightmares." I said, taking my face from my hands and resting them on my lap.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, and put his hand on top of mine.

"I'm not ready yet." I said. we were almost at school, and already recognized some faces from yesterday.

He didn't ask about that anymore, and I had an idea. As soon as he parked the car, I reached for his beanie, and put it on myself.

"HEY! That's my beanie!" He said, and jokingly tried taking it off.

"I thought you were smarter, Kendall. That was your beanie. you used the wrong verb tense." I got out of the car, and Kendall followed behind.

"So, no chance of getting my beanie back?" He asked, and both of us started laughing. I just shook my head, and we laughed even more. Many people in the hallway stared at us, but mainly at me. I didn't care. Their opinion wouldn't change a thing in my life. The redheaded from the coffee shop saw me with Kendall's beanie, and started whispering with her little group. Kendall and kept walking, ignoring the stares and the whispers. My locker was way before his, se he dropped me off and went towards his. I was picking up my World History book when it was knocked out of my hand. I turned around and saw the redhead with two other girls.

"What do you want?" I ask her. The girls looked MAD.

"We want our boys back." The three of them said in unison.

"Before you arrived, the four of them, especially Kendall and Logan, were all over us." The brunette said. Man, she is small. She is smaller than me, and my height is 5'1.

"And then you arrive, and just like the new toy on kindergarten, everyone is all over you." The blond one said. I'm sure that little speech was rehearsed.

"We want our boys back, so leave them alone." The redhead said. I bent down to pick up the book that they threw down.

"No. That won't happen. If they really cared about you guys, they wouldn't have stopped whatever they did with you." I closed my locker and tried to leave, but the three closed my way. "Excuse me?" I asked, but they made no motion to leave, or let me pass.

"What are you doing with Kendall's beanie?" The redhead asked me. I ignored her.

"Juliet's right. That is his favorite beanie." The brunette said, and tried reaching for it. I swatted her hand away before it was too close.

"I asked you, what are you doing with his beanie?" Juliet asked again.

"I got it from him this morning. He is giving me rides to and from school." I saw how their faces became red with envy, especially Juliet. "Why? Are you jealous?" I saw the four boys turning the corner.

Then, Juliet did something I never thought she was able to. She slapped me. I just stood there, shocked. She was also shocked, and retreated a few steps. I saw Kendall rushing forward, towards the mess. People that already gathered around us started chanting "fight, fight, fight.". I got mad, and not just because of the slap, but for her fucking attitude towards me.

I punched her. I don't know why, but I just did. Juliet stumbled back, holding her nose, right when Kendall arrived. All the people that were circling us stepped back, and were

"Kendall! Look what she did to me!" She tried throwing herself at him, but he pushed her away.

"She did that for a reason. Come Bia." He passed an arm around my waist and pulled me towards the History classroom. When we got inside, he asked me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, and went to the end of the classroom, where there was still some empty seats. Kendall went behind me and sat on the desk besides mine.

Before Kendall could say anything, the teacher arrived and started the class. I avoided him and basically anyone. Lunch was harder, but I made it by sitting with the drama club. I knew nobody would look for me with them. When the last bell rang, I waited for all the students to leave, and went to the front of the room to talk to Mr. Harrison, the Chemistry teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harrison? I need to talk to you." I stood in front of his desk, and he raised his eyes from the papers he was correcting.

"Yes Ms. Moore?" He kept staring at me, with his bald head and grey eyes.

"You see, I never had Chemistry before, so maybe you could point a tutor out for me? Please, I'm not getting most of the subject." I made my best pleading face. It wasn't a lie, I really never had Chemistry before.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Harrison looked out of the glass door. Kendall was passing by. "Mr. Schmidt!" He called, and Kendall came inside the room. "Mr. Schmidt, you will be Ms. Moore's tutor, ok? Teach her the basics that she needs to know for this year." Kendall looked at me, and I hid my face. I still had with his beanie.

"Of course Mr. Harrison, It will be a pleasure." Mr. Harrison nodded, and Kendall pulled me out of the class.

"Bia" Kendall called me, but I started walking. "Bia." He called louder, and started walking behind me. "Bia!" He called for the last time, and pulled my arm, turning me around. "What happened? Why are you avoiding me?" I looked at his face and hugged him, burying my face on his chest.

"Because I'm stupid." I mumbled when he hugged me back.

"What? I didn't understand." I took my face off his chest, and looked at his face, which had a smirk crossing it.

"Because I'm stupid." I said louder, and the smirk became a smile.

"Yes you are." He pulled me back against him, and kissed the top of my head. "Yes you are."

I texted Sophie saying that I would go to a friend's house, and went with Kendall to his place. His place isn't too big, but the perfect size.

"Katie is my little sister, she will be arriving anytime soon. Beware, she will try to bribe you to do her homework." He said, going to the fridge and picking up a bottle of orange juice, then retrieving two glasses from the cabinet.

"She won't bribe me into doing anything." I said, while Kendall passed a cup filled with juice.

"I'm not so certain. The boys and I are immune by her charm, since we saw her growing up, but eventually, Logan falls into her charm." He said, chuckling a bit. I looked around the room. The cream colored walls were filled with family portraits, and there wasn't much furniture, but there was a cozy feeling in this environment. The kitchen was connected to the living room, separated by a wooden counter, and the TV was carefully placed so anyone in the kitchen can still watch it.

"We're going to study or not?" I said, finishing the juice.

"We can start, but the guys are coming over, so we can discuss Logan's surprise party." Kendall took the two empty cups and led me to his room. It wasn't like the rest of the house. Band posters covered all the walls, except one, that was a collage of photos. There was a desk with only a laptop on one of the corners. The bed wasn't made, and clothes were thrown on top of it. The closet was closed, and it seemed that if anyone opened it, they would be swallowed. There was a guitar beside the bed, and some papers that looked like songs. Kendall pushed some clothes out of the way, and threw himself on the bed. I left my backpack beside the door and sat on the bed, near the guitar.

I bent down and picked some of the songs. One of them caught my attention, Any Kind Of Guy. It wasn't complete, but looked very promising when complete.

"What are you looking at?" He rolled over and placed his chin on my shoulder, and saw what I was holding. "That? I don't even know why I even have that. It's horrible." He tried reaching out for the paper, but I took it out of his reach.

"It's not horrible! It's great!" I said, crossing my arms and looking at him. He said down behind me, and I turned around.

"No it isn't. I've written things much better. Let me show you." He leaned towards me, but over, and got the guitar. "I want to play something to you. Just listen, okay?" I nodded my head and he stated strumming the guitar. His fingers slid easily through the fret board, almost effortlessly. He opened his mouth to start singing, and someone interrupted.

"Are we interrupted something?" James asked, with Carlos behind him. I didn't move, but Kendall sat the guitar down.

"No, of course not." He threw me an apologetic look. "We were waiting for you anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you thinking about doing for Logan's birthday?" I asked the three of them. James and Carlos joined Kendall and I on the bed. "Actually, WHEN is Logan's birthday?" James looked at me, shocked, again. I was getting used to it, but it was still annoying.

"His birthday is on the 14th. Since it is a Thursday, the big party is on Friday. We always have a small dinner at my place on the day of his birthday. Normally just for us, but this year we are opening an exception and you are invited." James said. I had 9 days to buy him a gift and find something to wear.

"So how are you planning the party?" I asked.

"Kendall is responsible for the DJ, Carlos for the food and drinks, and the guest list is my responsibility. Logan is turning 17, so we need to make something bigger than last year. We always try to make it a surprise, but someone always ruins it!" James said, looking directly at Carlos.

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't see him sneaking behind me while I sent the invitations!" The little Latino threw his hands up, and Kendall started chuckling.

"So, party planning is over. Who wants to play some Black Ops?" Kendall asked, and I was the first to raise my hand. The other boys rose just after me. "I'm with Bia." The blonde said, and hugged me.

"So Carlos is mine." James repeated Kendall's actions. Carlos tried to stop him, but James was stronger. I hugged Kendall back and both of us started laughing.

"Are we playing or not? I don't plan to be squeezed under this fat monster forever." Carlos said, trying to push James away, but failing miserably.

Kendall turned on the TV and the PlayStation, and soon we were all playing. Facing the TV, the four of us couldn't sit down on the bed, and I was the one chosen to sit on the floor. I sat with my legs crossed, between Kendall's legs.

I've known these boys for a couple of days, but I was already very close to them, especially Kendall. They were all very nice and fun to be around. I think that they needed a female friend, one that would sit and play videogames for hours, and didn't complain about it. They needed someone that all of them liked, and wasn't dating one of them. But most importantly, they needed someone who they could be themselves around. 

"WE WON! SUCK IT!" I jumped up screaming on James' face. Kendall and I had just won against Carlos and him, after he said he could beat a girl anytime. I wouldn't let it go for a long time. Seriously, I won't shut up about that for a long time.

"Technically, you needed to be naked for that to happen." James said, and received a punch on the arm by everyone in the room.

"This is such a Logan comment. You've been hanging too much with him." Kendall stated, lying back on the bed. I dropped the controller on the floor and lay on top of him. He turned his head, puzzled, but hugged me nonetheless. We lay there, on each other's arms, until Carlos broke the entire mood.

"Gosh, just kiss already. James and I won't look, we promise." Carlos covered his eyes with one hand, and James' with the other. I put my hands beside the blonde's head, and his hands went to my waist. I lifted myself up, so I could look at him directly. My chocolate hair fell around our faces, like a curtain from the world around us. His emerald eyes were staring directly at my brown ones. I started leaning in. Our lips were so close. A few more inches to go. Our lips were brushing, and then I got shoved. 

As I fell, everything moved in slow motion. I saw James pulling back, and him and Carlos laughing almost idiotly. I saw Kendall sitting up, looking confused and angry. I felt my side in contact with the ground, and pulled myself up.

"Which of the two dumbasses pushed me?" I asked, staring furiously at both of them, who had stopped laughing. Carlos pointed at James, and James pointed to himself, and started laughing all over again.

"You were taking too long. I was bored. Carlos gave the idea. I just did it. And it wasn't so hard to push you." James said, still laughing like an idiot. I leaned forward, and punched him, directly on his balls. He doubled over, holding himself, and cursing me.

"Who's laughing now moron?" I said, fake laughing. I sat on the bed, between Kendall's legs, cracking my knuckles. Both Carlos and Kendall were shocked, and James was still cursing me, and holding his balls.

"MY GOSH! MY FUCKING BALLS! YOU WHORE!" James hollered, just like a little girl, a very dirty mouthed little girl. I threw a warning look to Carlos, and he put his hands defensibly between his legs, staring away to James painfully.

"Stop acting. It can't hurt that much." I said, leaning back on Kendall's chest, but he pushed me off. I shouldn't have said that. James stopped screaming, and now only held his privates. The three boys stared at me like if I was an alien.

" 'It can't hurt that much'? 'It can't hurt THAT MUCH?' A punch, even yours, is the most painful thing ever. Imagine all of your skin being ripped off your body, then placed back on with a slap. That's the pain we feel." Kendall explained, staring straight at me, wide-eyed. I hugged myself, and tried imagining that happening. It wasn't hard, and now I was shaking.

"Sorry James! I promise I won't do this again, ever, with any of you. I swear!" The three boys nodded, James still with a scared expression. I heard my phone beeping inside my backpack, but Kendall had just hugged me, and there is no way I'm letting him go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey peoplee! sorry for not posting for so long, I had writer's block! chapter 5 is already coming, so it won't take so long. And please review, if possible! Now i'm gonna let you guys read..._

**CHAPTER 4**

Both Carlos and Kendall were starving, and there was nothing that either boys wanted to eat in the house. Carlos ordered pizza, and the four of us, including James, now devoured all of he three pizzas that were ordered. Kendall said we could sleep there, and left to pick up an air mattress. I picked up my phone to call Sophie, and there were more than 20 calls from her.

"Guys, if Kendall arrives, tell him I went to call my sister. And it would be good to throw the pizza boxes on the garbage, and not leave it on top of his bed. By the way, DIBS on the bed." I said, leaving the room.

**Kendall's POV**

I got back to my room with one single air matress. Carlos and James would pay for what they did. I didn't see Bia in the room, which was great for the conversation I would be having with my two best friends.

"Bia is calling her sister, and she DIBSed the bed." Carlos said, removing the greasy pizza boxes from my bed. There was already a grease stain on the bed, a big one, almost the size of the pizza we ate.

"Great. I need to talk to both of you." I said sterny while dropping the mattress, and both of them stared at me. I normally didn't have a stern tone of voice, and they knew it. "Are you two stupid? I thought you were my friends, but now I know better. Really, pushing bia off me because you were bored? I really thought you were better." I was now pacing my room, staring at the two dumbasses seated on my bed.

"Calm down, Schmidt. We knew you had something for her, but nothing this big. I'm sorry dude. We won't do it again." James said, and Carlos nodded.

"I know you won't, but really, being bored is not a good reason." I said, sitting in front of them.

"We know. Kendall, what do you really feel for her?" Carlos said, leaning forward like a schoolgirl about to hear a secret.

"I... I... I think I really like Bia." I said, staring at the bed. James started laughing, and Carlos just stared at me. James was laughing so hard he was almost peeing his pants. "Why are you laughing Maslow?"

"You!" He said, laughing even more, but before I could continue, I heard footsteps. I turned aroud and Bia was standing at the door, typing something in her phone. She was worried, I could tell by the look on her face. Bia finished typing and put her phone back in her backpack. She threw herself on the bed, between Carlos and I. James was still laughing, and I glared at him, and he probably noticed, since he gradually stopped laughing.

Bia was now laying stomach down, with her head on my legs. It felt natural for her to be there. She turned, and now faced me.

"Why can't I have a normal sister?" Bia asked to no one specific. I was playing with her hair, and suddenly she jumped up, getting off the bed. "I'm bored. I wanna play something."

"Damn girl, you're bipolar!" I said, as she pulled James and I off the bed. "You know it's 2am on a Wednesday, right?"

"OH SHIT! Kendall, is there anything I can sleep on?" Bia asked, going to her backpack. She removed a small bag from there, together with a medicine box. I went to my closet and got sweatpants and a hockey shirt and handed to her. She asked where the bathroom was, and she left, leaving the boys and I together again.

I picked a sweatpant and tossed James and Carlos theirs. James, Carlos, Logan, and I are so close for so long that we have our own clothes in each other's house. Carlos was filling the air mattress, and I locked the door, so we could change without any risk of Bia showing up. James changed into his swatpants and a tank top, and so did Carlos, after he finished filling the air mattress he would share with James. I don't like to sleep with a shirt on, so I stayed shirtless. As I was leaving to go to the bathroom, Bia was entering the room. She saw me shirtless, but I couldn't read her expression, since she ran past me and threw herself on the bed. Even with my smallest sweatpants, that don't even fit me anymore, it was still huge on her.

I came back from the bathroom to see Bia already sleeping on my side of the bed, over the sheets. She was curled up in a ball, and was shaking. Carlos and James were trying to find a way to fit both of them on a single person air mattress. Yes, I had others, but they deserved to suffer a little.

I turned off the ights, leaving only the bedside lamp on. Before climbing on the bed, I put the blankets over Bia, hoping she wouldn't feel so cold. After climbing onto the bed, her sleeping self found her way to my body.

"Goodnight sweetie." I said, kissing her forehead. She wiggled hervelf even coler, and I embraced her.

"Goodnight Kendall." I heard her mumble into my naked chest before I drifted into sleep, with her in my arms.

**Bia's POV**

"Goodnight Kendall" I mumbled into his chest, and soon I felt him drift to sleep. It felt so natural to sleep on his arms. His warm breath was hitting my forehead, and we laid there cuddling, him sleeping, and I awake, just paying attention to him. His naked chest was molded perfectly to my petite frame. I really hoped that this was not the only night I fell asleep like this, peacefully.

Some time later, I woke up thirsty. Kendall was still holding me, but I freed myself to get a cup of water. I went to the bathroom, where I saw there was some plastic cups. I drank a cup of tap water , and returned to the bedroom. I turned on the bedside lamp before leaving the room, because I'm a little afraid of the dark.

I was walking back to the bed when I saw one of the most weird, fightening, and funny moments in my life. CARLOS AND JAMES WERE SPOONING! James was on the outide, and Carlos' back was in his front. James' arm was serving as a pillow to Carlos' head. It was kinda cute, if it wasn't two straight males, both having a girlfriend. I had only one option. I tiptoed to where Kendall was sleeping, and tried to wake him up.

Kendall woke up in a flash. Okay, if someone woke you up by tickling you, you would also wake up quickly. Before he was able to say something, I placed one finger to my lips, as to say for him to stay quiet. With the other hand, I pointed to the other two guys spooning on the air mattress. Kendall left the bed, and his face when he saw his two best friends were hilarious. He tried not to laugh, but wasnt able to contain himself. Carlos shifted a little, but didn't wake up.

I grabbed my phone and took a photo of them. This in the wrong hands could destry them, but with me, they would only be made fun of by their closest friends.


End file.
